legouniversefandomcom-20200223-history
LEGO Universe Wiki:Chat/Logs/5 February 2013
12:00 hilo 12:00 i missed a lor 12:00 *lot 12:01 Apparently so. 12:01 12:07 Hello, Tazs. 12:09 Halo 12:09 R u New? 12:09 or Returning? 12:10 Be that way 12:11 hes scared o u 12:11 12:12 I am a Poltergiest after all a lot o people seem to forget that 12:12 yep 12:14 mind doing any models of the skin i made for mr.twister? 12:15 GTG. 12:15 bye 12:15 Back later. 12:16 boi 12:16 everyones gone but us and mythran 12:17 and his puche 12:18 well he is mythrun prety much 12:18 They have a colective conceusness 12:18 12:33 luc server? :3 12:39 not now 12:39 sry 12:39 :\ 12:39 ok 12:39 textre pack time :3 12:39 12:44 Hi ed 12:50 12:55 hi 01:23 mythrun any mod news? 02:03 so 02:17 so... 02:35 phew hunters gone 02:35 dont like hunter? 02:35 hes rude 02:36 oh 02:36 sadly 02:36 if u get mc for computer.. dont support him 02:36 PM? 02:38 I could say so many things right now 02:38 I think I'll start with the fact that you're a lying griefer hikai 03:10 sigh 03:10 so much drama 03:17 i dont like it 03:17 im used to an average chat 04:25 ABARISPISIKOLDI !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 04:26 GOOD MORNING 04:26 JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJ 04:26 BIROLDIO 04:27 Sing with me 04:27 Do they know it's Christmas time... ♪ 04:27 ♫♫ 04:28 BOTTE 04:28 HAND IT OVER 04:28 HOW DO YOU KNOW MY CONTRASEÑA? 04:28 OH 04:28 BIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN 04:28 ARE YOU A PORTAFOLIOS? 04:28 MY EYEBROWS 04:28 AHAHAHA 04:28 JAJAJA POR EL AMOR DE EINSTEIN 04:29 ES LA FOTO DE EL 04:29 POSTA ESA? 04:30 YES IT IS 04:30 MR. GIRALDEX 04:30 JAJAJAJA 04:30 DE 04:30 DONDE 04:30 LA 04:30 SACASTE 04:30 ????????? 04:30 Que sincronizacion albert 04:30 De adeveras.. Te aprecio 04:30 Mmmm tengo mis dudas. 04:30 yo tambien, lechuga. 04:31 estos mods rascandose 04:31 Mal 04:31 Manga de penes. 04:31 NOW IT'S BETTER 04:31 YOU CAN SEE MY CEJAS 04:32 PAPER 04:32 PAPER 04:32 PAPER 04:32 P-P-P-PAPER 04:33 And what idioms can you speak, Nico? 04:35 I CAN SPEAK ITALIAN, ARGENTINIAN, BRITISH, DASMARIÑANS, CLASILDIÑAS, KASAJISTANIS, AMERICAN, RUSSSIAN, CONTINENTALIST, OCEANISING, MAR, CALEFON DEL CIELO, PARLANTES DE SUBURBIO, EUROPIAN, CHINISZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, FENCH, AKO SI, AKASI, AKONSI, MAKASI, POSCUSO, PISKUSI, DISKOSU, LAPANTI, LAPSO, POSINTO, KANALETA A LA BVINAGRE, HELENDORF, Y Argentino. Not muchos 04:36 UH 04:37 I CAN SPEAK ITALIAN, ARGENTINIAN, BRITISH, DASMARIÑANS, CLASILDIÑAS, KASAJISTANIS, AMERICAN, RUSSSIAN, CONTINENTALIST, OCEANISING, MAR, CALEFON DEL CIELO, PARLANTES DE SUBURBIO, EUROPIAN, CHINISZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ, FENCH, AKO SI, AKASI, AKONSI, MAKASI, POSCUSO, PISKUSI, DISKOSU, LAPANTI, LAPSO, POSINTO, KANALETA A LA BVINAGRE, HELENDORF, Y Argentino. Not mucho * 04:37 Sorry men, simple mistake. 04:38 YOU SPEAK THE SAME? 04:38 I SPEAK PENCIL 04:39 5555555555555559595 04:40 WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN? 04:41 CEJAS? 04:41 ARE YOU INSULTING ME? 04:41 Esto amerita muchas fotos 04:41 Buena los mods matándose a pajas 04:41 SIISISISISISISISI 04:44 DO THEY KNOW... ♪ 04:44 SING WITH ME, FUCKAMADAS 04:44 OMFG! 04:44 JOJOAJIAJA 04:44 BACHOCHCOOCH 04:44 Mmmmmmm 04:44 ESTO ES UNA ALCANTARILLA 04:44 RECAPACITEMOS 04:44 mmmmm no sé 04:44 no sera que vos sos stalin 04:44 y ahora los pelotudos: ENGLISH PLEASE 04:44 ENGLISH 04:45 OUR LANGUAGE ENGLISH ITS BETTER 04:45 ENGLISH PLEASE 04:45 pedazos de mierda (piece of shits) 04:45 Se están matando a pajas 04:45 No hacen nada 04:45 Eso si 04:45 Cuando vuelvan de pajearse 04:46 Nos empiezan a bannear a todos al carajo xD 04:46 Mal deben estar Viajandoi 04:46 CLICK 04:47 ahh quien era beelzemon9000 04:47 No se 04:47 MMMMMM 04:48 Creo que era de venezuela 04:48 pppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppppp 04:48 key 04:48 roxana en disney 04:48 kay 04:48 AGHAHA 04:49 WTF 04:49 SIERRA 04:49 READ NUMBER ONE 04:49 KJKJKJKJK 04:49 Belzemon, que pasa? 04:50 Whatthefackeo 04:50 hi 04:50 Uhhh... 04:50 Hello 04:50 GOOD MORNING 04:50 you new? 04:50 caps bro.. 04:50 Ayup 04:50 era lauchi que tenia que cursar 04:50 I'M NOT YOUR BRO 04:50 well then welcome! 04:50 y nosotros rascandonos la chota 04:50 Thanks! 04:50 CAPS???????????????????? 04:50 gaz english in chat read the rules 04:50 PERO 04:51 nico 04:51 rules 04:51 CHUPAME LA CHOTAAAAAAAAA 04:51 true true ramza 04:51 QUE QUERES 04:51 RULES 04:51 RULES 04:51 ACDC RULES 04:51 i read the rules of yu gi 04:51 NOT WIKI 04:51 ACDC RULES 04:51 WIKI SUCKS 04:51 LIKE YOU, YOU SUCKS 04:51 Read RULE NUMBER ONE, please 04:51 RULE NUMBER ONE: HIKAI IS GAY 04:51 well then please if you dont like wiki why be here? 04:51 your gonna get banned >.> 04:51 YOU'R WRONG 04:51 WE LIKE LEGO 04:52 AND PAPERS 04:52 THE MODS ARE HAVING SEX 04:52 Emm.. 04:52 WITH YOUR MUM 04:52 STUPD 04:52 yes ban 04:52 IVAN? 04:52 BIEN 04:52 CHAJALDI 04:53 MmMmMMm ramza 04:53 !!!! 04:53 BOTTÉ 04:53 RELATIVITYYYY 04:53 EVERYWHERE 04:53 HAND IT OVER 04:53 uh lucas entregale 04:53 ENTREGUEISHON 04:53 MADAFAKA 04:53 BAROVILDIDIDIDIDI 04:53 ... 04:53 LAUCHI MIRA, BUTTER...... 04:53 GAZCON;: BOTTE,,,,, 04:53 NO SE BURLE GIRALDES 04:53 LUCAS: KJKJKJKJKJK NO PASA QE LA PAJITA 04:54 O ME VA A CHUPAR LAS CEJAS 04:54 BOTTE, ENTREGUE... EL ORTO 04:54 AQUI HAY UNA SOLUCION 04:54 LA CIENCIE 04:54 NADA MAS 04:54 AQUI 04:54 ALLA 04:54 POR AQUI 04:54 WILLIE POR FAVOR 04:54 EL TIGRE DE BENGALA DIRA ♫ 04:54 LA PALABRA LA TIENE EL SR MILHOUSE 04:54 this will mean ban guys 04:54 EHH NO ME GUSTA QUE MILHOUSE COMA SANGUCHES EN LA CAFETERIA 04:54 the owner is on right now 04:55 *WILLY QUEMANDOSE* 04:55 mythrun is the woner 04:55 *owner 04:55 ahhhh era un mito que corria 04:55 this chat is recorded by the wiki bot 04:55 english in chat 04:55 A BOT LIKE COUNTER STRIKE 04:55 mmmm let me see 04:55 they are more spanish speakers than english right now 04:55 LET ME ACDC 04:55 so you are el javi 04:56 SEBEN, A QUE HOREN CURSAS? 04:56 8 to 12 04:56 AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH 04:57 ju ar iu belzemon 04:57 I'm a warrior. 04:57 04:58 if your gonna spam and swear on chat then go away thats NOT if you can read it is NOT allowed 04:58 Me voy a la mierda, tengo sueño 04:58 nico, vos tambien andate 04:58 ok 04:58 sorry this place sint for spam and swearing 04:58 get used to it 04:58 it takes the fun away from chat 04:58 SHUT UP 04:58 there it is again 04:59 once i get picture you could be banned 04:59 from this wiki and chat 04:59 REVOLOTEAME EL PENSAMIENTO 04:59 so might want to stop :l 04:59 I SAQUÉ COMO 12 PHOTOS 04:59 OK OK FINE 04:59 WE'RE OFF 05:00 |:'( 05:01 suck my balls 05:02 raqz read rules 05:02 it will be ban 05:03 if you continue to be rude 05:03 and swear and not talk in english 05:03 Phew... 05:04 that was bad 05:05 its sad to see our wiki being spammed and sweared on 05:05 Yeah 05:05 its usually normal and fun 05:05 you meet alot off riends but some turn out to be kind of rude 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 05:06 mythrun uses the space bar no chat thing xD 05:07 Whoa, what did I miss? 05:07 nothing youd want to see :\ 05:09 imk going to add mod support to mythruns mod when it comes out 05:09 but most of the textures will go better than re-textured in my pack to my guess for what ive seen 05:10 my texture pack is so messed up xD 05:11 guys want to see one of the coolest lu mc website evar 05:11 ? 05:11 prob the best skins ever 05:12 that ive seen 05:19 http://theluproject.forumotion.com/t74p10-jetcomet-s-lu-skin-shop 05:19 coolest skins ever. 01:53 allone 04:25 hi 04:27 .... 04:27 hey bot dog 05:59 Hullo! 05:59 Does ayone remember me? :O 05:59 *anyone 05:59 :I 06:02 :l 06:02 Hes gone :l 06:02 I feel bad 06:02 Im so sry I was playing MC 06:29 06:29 06:37 06:47 Halo Falcon 06:57 Hil oProfessor 07:12 Is Mistergryphon ever actually here? 07:12 Not in a long time :\ 07:12 some people just don't want to come back :l 07:13 its sad 07:13 I saw him a few days ago, but I haven't since then. 07:15 I see him on steam 07:15 not here anymore 08:00 08:00 08:00 08:00 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 08:01 09:07 Hi 09:10 .... 09:10 ... 09:13 Please alow me to introduce myself 09:13 Im a man with no name 09:13 Its been a lon long year 09:13 *i don't know the rest 09:15 Hi Rio 09:16 I raly do have to thank you 09:16 *realy 09:16 Hi 09:17 Without your Notchly skills of blender I would never have been able to make banners that look good for the LUC project 09:17 No problem. 09:21 It was kinda fun. 09:24 going to eat Kiwi. 09:56 hmm 10:48 Hi-a, folks 10:48 Hia agoin 10:48 Meh What Are You Doing Here Mouse! 10:48 D: 10:48 You Already Ruined My Corrier Now Yu Try To Save My World Ang Get The Fame Here! 10:48 Why I Ada! 10:49 *takes off feet* 10:49 Err 10:49 *starts beeting micky* 10:49 http://4.bp.blogspot.com/_1Z63Wd8zkvI/S8hvPMlVWDI/AAAAAAAAAA8/LwrYFC-m6qw/s1600/mighty_mouse.jpg 10:49 ? 10:49 *puts Feet Back on* 10:49 Thats why They Cal me the Lucky Rabit you vermin mouse 10:50 err 10:50 You are going crazy... 10:50 10:50 No I just have a collective Conceusness with Oswald The Lucky Rabit 10:50 The predisesor to Micky Mouse 10:50 O..k... 10:51 I'll show you the sad tail 10:51 http://www.dailymotion.com/video/xng2co_oswald-comes-home_shortfilms#.URGPQ-jHQ2c 10:59 Hilo 10:59 Welcome Back 10:59 Hi. 11:01 O_O 11:20 Hilo 11:33 :l 11:53 hi 11:53 Hia 11:53 have you read the gregor the overalnder book seires? 11:54 *series 11:54 sry no 11:54 you should there good 11:54 Have yo uRead the Percy JAckson and Heros Of Olympus? 11:54 no 11:54 you should there good 11:54 11:55 needa finishn gregor series and derp! 2013 02 05